Order of Celebrant
The Order of Celebrant is the order of knights that serves Viktor Celebrant, whose namesake the knights borrow. The knights are fiercely loyal to their leader along with the eternal Queen Odyss, serving as the highest defenders of Bismuth. They are spoken as merely legends, but are said to follow Odyss whenever she appears again. Members There are several members of the Order, who serve various purposes. Celebrant, the High Commander The leader, founder and commander of the Order, Celebrant is a mysterious and very powerful battlemage who is as unknown as his mask makes his face. His weapon of choice is an enchanted broadsword known as the Blade of Command, but for combat purposes he focuses more on ranged magic. Ordecius, the Golden Blade Ordecius is the second-in-command of the Order. He is a Battlemage who wears mighty, golden knight's armor. Contrary to his title, his sword is not golden. It is a spirit blade. Ordecius earned his title from being the only knight of Odyss who uses light aligned magic, and the intense glow that accompanies him when he makes his appearence. Velaren, the Right Hand Velaren is Celebrant's third in command, and his closest ally and companion. She uses the natural power and agility of a vampire, so her combat style focuses around dodging, parrying and dexterity. She is well versed in acrobatics. Velaren is versed in the use of swords, daggers, whips and more. She is capable of using powerful magic infused strikes to crush her enemies in single hits. Loraech, the Bronze Demon Loraech is a fierce warrior, well known for his tenacious ferocity in battle. His armor is a rough bronze set, which gained him his title alongside his brutal, almost mad use of weapons. Khorre uses brutal methods in combat, often involving heavy force with his legendary spirit weapon, Dolgaran, or 'Forceful Blight'. Loraech is the only one among all of the Knights who mostly shuns magic, and is left handed for most part. Khorre, Voidchild of Odyss Khorre is a healer, necromancer and priest, in a dark, twisted sort of way. His way of fighting largely involves the use of very twisted dark magic, and buffing using all sorts of twisted spells. Khorre will also raise the dead and conjure hideous, twisted spirits for combat. If necessary, his use of armored robes and a rapier can still make him a dangerous man in close combat. Vandes, the Dark Arrow Vandes is a legendary bowman, said to be the best in the world. Said to be able to shoot a flying bird in the eye from a mile away, Vandes is also exceptionally skilled at parkour, to put distance between himself and his foes. His bow is a spirit weapon, which explains its immense power. Vandes also uses strange magic forms to supplement his attack style, and can use a sword for close combat if pressed. Corelia, the Abyss Pheonix Corelia is a sorceress for the order, adept at commanding the elements, especially flames, shadows and the void to her disposal. With her magical powers, wreaking havoc among the enemies of Odyss is not hard for a mage as powerful as Corelia. Those unfortunate enough to be hammered by Corelia's electic mix of devastating spells know the true meaning of how strong a vampire sorceress can be. Even engaging her in close combat is a foolish endeavour. Hawthorne, the Scryer Beyond Present Hawthorne is the only knight that fights blind, but this instead improves his ability. A powerful practitioner of sound magic, Hawthorne uses a highly advanced method of echolocation combined with aura detection so he can notice everything around him, even the things behind him. Hawthorne can only fully utilize his power when his brain isn't processing what his eyes can see. Hawthorne normally keeps his eyes shut, but they are known to be mystic eyes of some power. His weapon of choice is the battleaxe known as Andortem, or 'Blind Sight'. It is actually an unenchanted axe that he swings with vampiric strength. Emirion, the Black Lancer Emirion is a deranged and brutal killing machine, known for her ability to move faster than the eye can see. In combat, Emirion more of an animal than a man, not known for talent and skill in arms, but rather the sheer brutality and speed of her attacks. Wielding a winged spear, Emirion can take out entire ranks of armies within minutes, or even use just her bare hands. Gilder, the Wall of Shadows By all definitions, Gilder is a tank. He is extremely powerful in regards to defense. His magical armor is practically impenetrable, and he is well regarded for his ability to withstand a full force strike from Loraech's Dolgaran. He wields a heavy bardiche as his weapon most of the time, but has ability in using the multiple different weapons he carries. Trivia * Celebrant is named after Celebrant, the King of Dragons and Caretaker of Wyrmroost from the Fablehaven series by Brandon Mull. * Ordecius is a reference to Ornstein the Dragonslayer, a boss from Dark Souls. His armor looks much like Ornstein's. Gallery Celebrant.png Ordecius.png Velaren.png Loraech.png Khorre Vandes.png Corelia Hawthorne.png Emirion.png Gilder Category:Factions Category:Order of Celebrant Category:Tides of Fate